1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a locking element for a quick connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A locking element is known for example from US 2003/0137148 A1. The prior one-piece, U-like locking element is provided with means for effecting a snap connection with a receiving element of a quick connector, and with locking means which in a locked position can be brought into engagement with a retaining ring configured on an insertable element of the quick connector. The means for effecting a snap connection are configured as radially outwardly projecting noses formed onto outer arms oriented parallel to each other. The locking means are configured in the form of two mutually opposite projections disposed inwardly of the outer arms. The prior locking element is displaceably mounted in a clearance configured in the receiving element of the quick connector.
A further one-piece locking element for a quick connector is known from DE 101 15 399. This one-piece locking element can be mated onto a quick connector and is provided with means for effecting a snap connection with a receiving element of a quick connector, the locking element being displaceable perpendicularly to the longitudinal direction of the quick connector between a locked position that protects an insertable element of the quick connector against accidentally slipping out and a released position in which the insertable element can be withdrawn from the receiving element.